


A Vampire in Elfland

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [15]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Carmilla has been away for a day, more or less.A lot more.Pairing: Laura Hollis/Carmilla KarnsteinPrompt: Character B has been gone for a year.





	A Vampire in Elfland

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Really, you’ve been very kind,” Carmilla drawled. “But I should probably get going.” Even she had her limits when it came to complete indolence, and it had been a lazy few days even before Maeve had invited her to visit her mansion. One day of complete sloth was probably enough.

“No, I insist,” Maeve summoned a servant with another bottle of wine with a wave of her hand. “Just a little longer?..”

Carmilla wavered. She should probably send the cupcake another text to say where she was, but what harm could another drink do?...

“Carmilla!” Laura’s voice shook Carmilla out of her torpor. “Thank everything! I thought I’d lost you.”

“Did you not get my texts?” Carmilla’s confusion deepened. “It’s only been a day.” Dread pooled like clotted blood in Carmilla’s stomach as she took in the distraught look on Laura’s face. “...how long has it been for you?” Laura buried her head in a leather-clad shoulder. “How long, Laura?” she whispered, pulling her lover closer still.

“Almost a year,” she sobbed. “Almost a year, and the only word from you was a text every few months.” She pulled back to drink in the sight of Carmilla’s eyes. “I lived for those texts. For confirmation that you were still alive.”

“So to speak,” Carmilla quipped automatically, her hand instinctively stroking the back of Laura’s head. 

“I’m just glad I got here in time,” Laura breathed with delight. “If you spend a year and a day in the land of the fairies, you can never leave.” 

“My hero,” Carmilla, laughed, and continued petting short, comforting strokes down the back of Laura’s neck, stiffening as she brushed the side of her throat. “Wait, Laura--”

“If you two lovebirds are quite finished,” Maeve interrupted. Her features, that once Carmilla had thought beautiful and striking, were now dreadful in their icy rage. “I’m all too happy to add two mortals to my subjects.” One cold white hand clamped onto Laura’s shoulder.

“Oh, you are going to regret that,” Laura vowed as Carmilla continued to stare at her, paralyzed with her discovery. “Spoilers: we’re not mortal.” Vampiric strength honed by years of Krav Maga left the Queen of Elfhame crumpled on the floor, wheezing for breath.

“But how…”

“Oh, um… I had Danny turn me,” Laura admitted, then, defensively: “It was the only way! Mortals can’t enter Faerie on their own.”

“You died...for me?” Carmilla shrank with unworthiness.

“Seemed about time to return the favor. And hey,” Laura lifted Carmilla’s face, “this way we’ll have forever.” She pulled Carmilla flush to her for a heated kiss.

Carmilla laughed as she felt something hard press against her belly. “And here I thought you were just happy to see me, creampuff,” she kidded, hand closing around the daggers sheathed at Laura’s belt. 

“Sorry. Cold iron, yeah?” Laura shrugged. “It was either this or my die cast black Dalek. And it’s a collector’s item!”

“No complaints here.” Carmilla took the knife in a backhand grip. “Shall we lose this place?”

Laura’s face filled with happiness. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy_Queen
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Doctor-Who-Underground-Diecast-Collectable/dp/B000M05UYE


End file.
